In modern built-in ovens the design of the door requires a very slim handle fixed at the top of the door glass. This creates a handle fastening problem since the holes in the glass panel for placing the screws that fix the handle to the glass panel cannot be placed too near the upper edge of the glass panel in order to avoid glass breaking problems.
As an example, in order to have holes with a 8 mm diameter, glass suppliers have limits on the dimensions for the top of the glass. In other words, such holes cannot have the center placed at a distance lower than 2 times the holes diameter plus glass edge radius from the edge of the glass panel (i.e. 20 mm for a hole 8 mm). If a slim handle is used, the slim handle will not be flush with the upper edge of the glass panel, and the end result will be a door with poor aesthetics.
Currently, to overcome the above limitations a terminal handle is attached with a shape according to each hole that is moved to a specified distance from the glass top. Even if such a solution can be considered good from a mechanical perspective, the overall aesthetic is affected by this technical feature.
There accordingly remains a need to overcome the above technical problems of attaching a slim handle to the glass panel of an oven door in an optimally aesthetic way. These problems are addressed by the present disclosure and the features listed in the appended claims.